


Since The Beginning

by Mamabug1981



Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: Rob just knows his friend is hurting. He never saw what comes next.





	Since The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap! A work by me that isn't smut or pure angst?! This came out of a conversation with a friend, and I had to write it if only to get it out of my head. So, enjoy this little snippet of fluff. Who knows when it will happen again?
> 
> Also, please forgive me if Billy is at all out of character. I haven't done anywhere near the character study on him as I have on Rob.
> 
> As always, all the love and respect to these guys and their families. I wish all of them the best.

“Hey Billy, what's up!” Rob greeted his bandmate as Billy pushed his way into the greenroom. 

Only silence answered him as Billy crossed to the far corner of the room and took a knee to set his guitar case down to open it. Rob watched as Billy paused, then dropped to both knees and hunched over, his head hanging.

He looked absolutely miserable. Rob knew he’d been going through a tough time, but…

_Oh, shit._

Rob called across the room where Mike and Norton were sitting at a table chatting. “Hey, guys? Can Billy and I have the room for a moment please?”

They looked at each other in confusion for a moment, then nodded and headed off to the stage to check their instruments before the show.

He turned back to Billy. “Hey, what happened?”

Billy slowly stood up. Suddenly he whipped around, ripping his wedding ring off and throwing it as hard as he could. Rob barely had time to dodge and avoid getting hit with it. He watched his friend slump back against the wall, his arms crossed across the top of his bent knees with his forehead resting on his arms. Rob sat down in front of him and almost missed his whispered reply.

“She left me.” Billy raised his head. He rested it back against the wall with his eyes closed, swallowing hard as a tear made its way down his cheek. “She actually left me.”

“Oh shit, man. That's rough. Did she say why?”

“It was a couple of things, really, partially how much I have been away touring with the band the last couple of years. She's gotten tired of being left alone so much with the kids, says that’s not what she signed up for. Then as I was packing for this trip, she told me that if I came, not to bother coming home.” He miserably looked at Rob. “I just got a text from her a bit ago, letting me know that all my stuff is boxed up in the garage waiting for me.” His head dropped back to his arms with a sob. “I didn't think she would actually leave me.”

“Well, hell. I wish I could tell you I don't know what you're going through, but, well, you saw how my divorce went down.” He stood up, brushing dust off his butt and offering Billy a hand up. “One thing at a time. Let's get through this show first, then you can stay with me when we get back to LA.”

“Yeah, I know.” Billy huffed and leaned back against the wall with his hands in his pockets. “Your divorce is part of what's causing mine.”

“Wait, what?”

“She's had it in her head for years that I had a thing for you, but figured nothing would ever come of it since we were both married. Then you guys split, and she somehow decided that that meant the two us started hooking up.”

“That's crazy talk. Let me call her, I'll tell her we're not…”

Billy interrupted him. “See, Rob, that’s the thing. She's not entirely wrong.”

Rob just stared at him in confusion. 

“Sure, we weren't hooking up. But…” He reached out, hooking his fingers through Rob’s belt loops and drawing him in flush against him. Rob’s hands flew up to rest on Billy's chest. “She WAS right about one thing.”

“Which was?”

“How I felt about you.” He let go of Rob’s pants to slide a hand around the back of his neck and pull him in for a kiss.

The first thing that struck him was how soft Rob’s lips were. The next was that Rob not only wasn't fighting him, but after a moment of shock, was actually kissing back. He groaned and turned them around, his free hand braced above Rob’s head. Billy pressed him against the wall with his body, leaning his forehead against Rob’s as they both broke the kiss to gasp.

Rob put his hands on Billy's waist. “How… how long?”

“Some ten odd years or so, not long after I joined the band. And judging by your reaction just now, the feeling wasn't exactly one-sided.”

Rob shook his head. “Right from the beginning, about the time we asked you to join. Part of me actually hoped you'd say no. I just wasn't sure I could spend all that time around you, risk my crush turning into something more, knowing we couldn't do anything about it.”

“And the other part?”

“Happy as hell that you said yes.” With that, Rob leaned up for a second kiss.

They became so wrapped up in each other that neither of them heard the door open.

“Hey guys, we really need to get sound check go… Oh, ok. Well, it's about damn time.” They spun around to see Stephen leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed.

They looked at each other, then back to Stephen. “What do you mean about time? We only just figured this out ourselves.”

Stephen snorted. “Dude. Mike and I picked up on your attraction years ago. Neither of you was near as subtle about your feelings as you obviously thought you were being.”

“Why did you guys never say anything?”

He shrugged. “We figured you’d sort it out when you were good and ready to. And now you have. Come on. We have to get this sound check done before doors open.” He walked out, leaving them alone in the room again. They laughed as they heard him shout the news down the hall at Mike.

“So,” Rob pulled Billy's attention back to him. “Finish this later?”

Billy smirked at him. “With as worked up as you get after a concert? Absolutely.” He leaned down for another kiss, then took Rob by the hand, leading him out of the room and over to the stage.


End file.
